Collide
by The-French-One
Summary: The world of Rurouni Kenshin and Zatoichi COLLIDE in an adventurous tale that will involve romance, friendship angst and laughs. Since it is on this page as opposed to Iceprincess813, you can rightfully assume that this series will contain yaoi, yum...
1. Chapter 1

Wow, are we on a roll or what? Here is a series that has been floating around in my head for a while. It is another of my weird takes on things, not to mention a crossover. It is Ruroni Kenshin and...Zatoichi, as protrayed and directed by Takeshi Kitano or (Beat Takeshi) as he is sometimes referred to. I hope you all like it and as always never be shy to tell me what you think.

**Collide**

A lush backdrop of rushing water could be heard accompanied by the sound of the crisp spring wind flowing through the newly awakened leaves. Small birds fluttered about singing for the sheer joy of being in the suns light. A lone butterfly landed on a dew covered petal inspiring the deep, doe-brown eyes that took in the tranquil scene. "You're late… Turd," Sensual lips curved up in a mischievous smile reminiscent of the child he had once been.

"What's up Katsu?" Sanosuke asked his childhood friend. With surprising grace for one his size, Sanosuke dropped onto the soft grass beside Katsushiro. "Wow, that is really a great piece." Sanosuke looked over the pad at the charcoal sketch his friend held. He stared down at the graceful lines that depicted the flower using it's petals to seduce a butterfly into landing. Sanosuke wondered why Katsushiro had shown the flower reaching for the butterfly, but not landing. It seemed as if the flower was reaching for something that would forever be out of reach. Silent, enjoying the sound of the wind, Katsushiro reached over and dropped a hand written note into Sanosuke lap.

Sanosuke picked up the note in barely legible script and began to read; "Tsunan, it has been a while I know. Ordinarily I would not bother you, but I am in a town near Izu. I have recently defeated a yakuza syndicate that wanted the area. I do not require aid, but I am old, and it would be nice to see you again… Zato." Sanosuke finished reading and looked up. "Who is he?"

Katsushiro felt a sigh tear into his body as he continued to mark his picture. Soon the drawing was set aside. Sanosuke watched as long fingers were cleaned of the smudges. "After the Seikihou-Tai was disbanded I nearly starved. I was homeless then one day I tried to steal some food from an old samurai. After he caught me, he fed me and took me with him. I learned a lot from him."

"Are you going to back and see him, or rather, let him see you?" Sanosuke asked going over the odd phrasing in the note.

Sanosuke was startled when Katsushiro released a short laugh. "I'm going to help him." Katsushiro affirmed getting to his feet.

Sanosuke looked up at his friend his eyes narrowed as he tried to figure out the odd relationship with the samurai. "But he just said he wanted to see you."

Again Katsushiro's body was shaken by laughter. "Zatoichi does not see much of anything, let alone me." Katsushiro said handing Sanosuke the drawing as a gift. " Zatoichi is blind."

**Chapter 1**

**(Between Here, Now, and Yesterday)**

Pristine Linen hung in the bright sunshine hampering the view of the tiny redhead diligently scrubbing the small tub. Sanosuke stood for a while and had a hard time reconciling the image before him with the terrifying legend of the manslayer. As the tub was emptied, Kenshin stood to his feet stretching out his thin limbs. "Thanks for the help Sano." Kenshin said without looking around to see his young friend. Large violet eyed turned to Sano filled with childish delight.

"Glad to be of help." Sano answered a large smile spreading across his features.

Kenshin laughed releasing the string that held his sleeves in place while he cleaned. "What brings you here?"

"Yeah?" Yahiko was heard as he stepped out of the dojo carrying his wooden sword. "You already missed lunch."

"Put a cork in it brat, I need to speak to Kenshin." Sanosuke's gruff words were softened with a boyish grin. Yahiko frowned before leaving to two men alone. He was quiet as he hid behind the door. By the slight quirking of his head, Yahiko knew that Kenshin was aware of his presence. "So…uh… Kenshin, been busy lately." Sanosuke tried to sound casual as he watched Kenshin dry his hands. They were such small, delicate hands. They did not seem suited to the harsh boiling water of laundry let alone the sword that he was even now strapping this his waist.

"Not busy… No," Kenshin's calm words belied his curiosity. He went to sit on the porch where Kouru had left tea for them. "Something is on your mind, that it is."

"Katsushiro," Sanosuke began as he sat beside Kenshin. "He is going to a little village near Izu."

"A normal journey this is not." Kenshin sipped his tea and sighed. It seemed even tea was beyond Kouru's abilities. "Tell me."

"He is going to help an old, blind swordsman against multiple Yakuza syndicates." Sanosuke blurted the words waiting for Kenshin's response.

As typical of the experienced samurai, Kenshin's eyes remained fixed on his tea. He was just thinking of what he could do to improve the taste when Sanosuke grabbed the collar of his yukata shaking him firmly. Kenshin's eyes lolled about in his head. "Oro," Kenshin grumbled allowing himself to be manhandled.

"Kenshin, what did you think?" Sanosuke asked letting go long enough for Kenshin to straiten his attire.

"What are you worried about?" Kenshin wondered aloud watching as Sanosuke stood glaring at him. "Are you asking me to go aid him?"

"I don't know," Sanosuke dropped onto his bottom his shoulders hunched in worried confusion.

"Easy to understand wanting to protect your friend, that it is." Kenshin nodded, we can leave here and..."

"KENSHIN!!!" Kaouru stormed across the field her finger pointing at Kenshin moments before she grabbed his ponytail and pulled. "I thought, after all that... I mean," Kaoru deflated staring at Kenshin angry tears that she refused to shed burning her eyes. "You said no more wandering."

"This is a dangerous situation, that it is. Sano would not have asked for my help otherwise." Kenshin pried her fingers loose of his hair. Kaoru relaxed when he held her hand even after he had freed himself. Kenshin had been more open with his feelings lately and she basked in the glow of his rare affection.

"You know," Yahiko mumbled around a mouthful of a rice ball. "You may as well save us the trouble of following you later and just take us with you now."

Kenshin looked into the determined faces of his friends. He knew, from vast experience, that if he wandered off, Kaoru and Yahiko would not be too far behind. All he needed now was for Misao to show up. "Alright, Sano, we will leave in the morning, is that enough time for you?" Sanosuke nodded glad to have such good friends.

**To Be Continued**


	2. Chapter 2

Collide 2

Gentle hands full of grace dragged a comb through satiny, thick, jet black hair. "O-Sei-Chan," The brush paused as the lovely O-Sei waited for O-Kinu to speak her mind. "I wanted you to be the first to know... Shinkichi asked me to marry him." O-Sei gasped looking at O-Kinu. O-Kinu tried to still her heart where it pounded in her chest. O-Sei blinked away the tears that threatened to highlight the terrified joy the news brought. "Are you not going to say anything?"

"What would it please you to have me say?" O-Sei heard O-Kinu gasp. "I am happy for you Aneue, I know he will devote his life to making you happy, but... Are you sure it is what you want?"

"Well, he is a kind man," O-Kinu began. "He does not gamble as much anymore, in fact I do not remember him going since the Masseur shut down the yakuza. He thinks I am beautiful... he loves me."

"Do you love him?" O-Sei asked taking O-Kinu's chin forcing their eyes to connect.

A soft laugh left O-Kinu as she thought of all Shinkichi had done for her and O-Sei. She remembered the many times he had made her laugh. "Yes, O-Sei-Chan... Yes, I love him."

A smile lit the beautiful features that belied the gender as O-Sei looked at his older sister. "Then I am happy for you." O-Kinu took her brother into her arms holding him tight. She did not care if the fine silk of his elegant kimono crumpled. O-Sei smiled glad that happiness had found it's way into his sister's life at last.

It was not difficult for Katsushiro to get directions to Oume's farm. The townspeople well remembered the blind samurai that had rescued their town and the old woman he stayed with. Most importantly they remembered the beautiful geisha's staying with the widow. "Geisha's huh? Zato, you old dog..." Katsushiro laughed to himself as he rounded the corner on the trail from town. It was a nice home, he could tell that it was freshly made, not more than a year old. Large enough for many people to be comfortable inside it's walls. There was also two smaller huts nearby. Though they were smaller they were no less nice abodes.

Katsushiro paused listening to the sound of the wind blow through the surrounding trees. He took several more steps before he halted. There, just sitting on the porch basking in the sun while sipping his green tea, sat Zatoichi. The old samurai felt the shadow cover him. A smile wreathed his lined features. "I know you..." Zatoichi grinned sipping his tea smiling at the energizing flavor. "Tsunan... yes that is you."

"Hello Sensei," Katsushiro clasped his hands bowing before the great man even though he knew his movements were not seen.

"You are well to come here, let us get inside out of this heat." Zatoichi got to his feet. Reaching out he grasped his red cane. Katsushiro smiled as he remembered the first time he had seen the blade hidden within the cane

Katsushiro smiled entering the house behind Zatoichi. He saw two of the most beautiful women he had ever seen. They sat by the window both silent as they worked on sewing some bright colored cloth. Katsushiro could not keep his eyes from lingering on the one in the red kimono. She sat so demure beside the other girl, her hands folded perfect in her lap. "Ah yes," Zatoichi muttered sitting near the window on the opposite side of the room. "That would be Miss O-Kinu and O-Sei," Zatoichi pointed to each beauty in turn. "O-Kinu is set to be married soon."

"You have my congratulations," Katsushiro bowed he smiled as his eyes went back to O-Sei. "So lovely," Katsushiro whispered earning himself a grin from Zatoichi.

"Kenshin," Sanosuke grumbled as they entered the town. "We are not lost see," Sanosuke pointed to the tavern that looked as if it had been there since the town was built. "I am sure it is around here somewhere."

Kaouru frowned her bright yellow kimono hiding the fine tuned muscles of her body. "We could just ask someone for directions."

"Directions where?" Yahiko demanded looking around with a glare to any who dared to gawk at the newcomers. "So here we are in a town near Izu, but we don't know who Tsunan's friend is staying with. All we know is the name Zatoichi."

Kenshin smiled tucking his arms into his sleeves. "We could just ask if any of these people know Zatoichi, that we could."

"Zatoichi?" Kenshin and his group turned at the voice of the young man in a tan kimono that approached them. "I am Shinkichi, I know Zatoichi, he is staying with my aunt. Is there a reason you are looking for him?" Shinkichi asked realizing too late that they may be enemies of the old man and thus a danger to his family and future bride.

"Hi, we are friends of Tsunan, that we are." Kenshin announced with his best clueless smile in place. "Can you tell us where he is, he came to aid a Zatoichi, that he did." Several brawny, well-dressed men looked over at the strangers in the town. Sanosuke noted the interest with a frown the same time that Shinkichi noted it.

"Come on cousin," Shinkichi said loud draping an arm around Kenshin. "It has been years since we have seen you, Aunt Oume is going to be delighted to see you. Is this your wife?" Shinkichi kissed both of Kaouru's cheeks embracing Yahiko next. "Your son, such a healthy young boy and this must be your wife's brother." Shinkichi shook Sanosuke's hand he ushered them on the road leaving town before anymore questions could be asked or anymore unwanted attention could be drawn. He heaved a sigh of relief when he saw that they were not being followed.

"That bad huh?" Sanosuke asked as they approached the house just as the sun set leaving the day behind with a spectacular display of colors. Shinkichi said nothing, he simply entered the house. He paused a smile on his face as he greeted O-Kinu. He looked for and found Zatoichi sitting with his a stranger while Oume and O-Sei served them tea. Shinkichi frowned, usually O-Kinu kept O-Sei hidden or subdued when guests came over. She tried to protect him but Shinkichi thought her manner bordered on smothering yet would never tell her so. He loved her too much.

"What are you guys doing here?" Were the first words of greeting that Katsushiro spoke to Sanosuke and Kenshin.

"Well hello to you too," Yahiko grumbled. "This big lug here was worried about you so of course he whined to Kenshin and Kenshin was going to come with him to help you guys, but Kaouru did not want Kenshin to wander off by himself so here we all are."

"I wasn't worried," Sanosuke defended himself. "I just thought that it was time we all took a little trip and since you were already here..." Sanosuke trailed off as of he cared so little for his childhood friend that seeing him was incidental.

"Yeah," Kenshin smiled and Oume thought she had never seen a young man so adorable. "Something like that."

Katsushiro laughed as they all sat down at Oume's bidding. She and O-Sei then began to serve the dinner. Katsushiro was impressed by the blatant grace that O-Sei possessed. The young woman's red robe fluttered ever so gently as she moved drawing his eyes to her slender figure. So thin and delicate did she appear. The make-up was perfect applied with just a hint of artful seduction on the porcelain fine face. "Maybe," Oume said gaining Katsushiro's attention. "After dinner the ladies will give us a performance."

"Must be nice having such talent living with you." Katsushiro praised the efforts of the finely prepared meal.

"How do you know how fine our talent is?" O-Kinu asked with a smile on her face. "You have just arrived here, and have never seen our performance."

"I could be pleased just looking upon such beauty as you both possess." Katsushiro said causing Sanosuke to roll his eyes at his compliments. Dinner rolled by with soft conversations as they all discussed their ravels each person wanting to enjoy the night. The talk steered clear of the subject of the Yakuza and what the morning might bring. After dinner, as promised, O-Kinu pulled out her instrument and O-sei got to his fet. He bowed low to the small audience his fingers just touching the folded fan. He got to his feet tucking it in place. The music started and they were all entranced. " Such grace is uncommon," Katsushiro whispered to Sanosuke.

"If you are so in love... marry her," Sanosuke laughed. The music stopped on an abrubt note as O-Kinu glared at the men.

"Good Night O-Sei," O-Kinu said causing Oume and Zatoichi to look at her oddly. Saying nothing O-Sei nodded to his sister and left the main house for the smaller one he shared with her on the property. "I just remembered that we are going into town tomorrow to acquire fabric for my wedding ensemble. We need our rest." O-Kinu explained with a smile at Shinkichi. He nodded his head as she got to her feet. Shinkichi's eyes left her to lock on Katsushiro who was getting to his feet.

"Please excuse me," Katsushiro nodded his head to Oume and Kaouru before slipping out to the restroom. O-Kinu's brows drew down watching him her lips turned down. Katsushiro left the lavatory to feel the sharp point of a blade pressed to his neck. "What the...?!" He exclaimed careful to control his reactions feeling the slight weight of his atacker.

"Stay away from O-Sei!" O-Kinu demanded pressing forward a single drop of blood on Katsushiro's neck his first and final warning from the slim beauty. She shoved her blade home in its sheath turning crisply on her heel she stormed away. Katsushiro paused running a finger along the thin line of his injury. He smiled, now that she had thrown down the gauntlet, it would be the act of a gentleman to pick it up.

To Be Continued

OH what a gauntlet it is... I feel yumminess coming, how about you?


End file.
